Bahagia
by Manchungi98
Summary: Pantas saja orangtua Sakura adem ayem pas tahu Sasuke mengajukan surat perceraian./"Sasuke," panggil Sakura. "Terima kasih, ya."/"Aku memang berbakat kalau disuruh begitu."/ Dedicated for Sakura's Birthday.


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku**

* * *

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke ketika ia dan istrinya, Sakura, sudah berada di kamar mereka. Tentunya setelah Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sudah terlelap di kamar mereka. "Kurasa kita cukup sampai di sini saja."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura. Ia tahu, kata-kata ini sudah menuju ke kata 'perceraian'. Hanya memastikan, tidak masalah kan?

"Cerai."

Hah? Dalam hati Sakura bingung, selama 6 tahun pernikahan mereka belum pernah ada pertengkaran fatal yang bisa berakibat cerai. Tidak, selama ini rumah tangganya akur dan damai-damai saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba—

"Maaf, Sakura. Karena aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi padamu. Maka dari itu, aku tak sanggup mempertahankan rumah tangga ini. Aku takut, makin lama aku akan membencimu..,"

Sakura menghela napas, mendadak kepalanya pusing sekali. Ia pun mendudukkan diri di kasur _king size-_nya sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kenapa begitu mendadak?"

"Maaf."

"Tapi bukannya lebih baik kalau kau menunggu sebentar sampai Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sudah bisa mengerti. Mereka masih kecil, tak baik untuk perkembangan jiwa dan mentalnya! Kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Kalau masalah itu, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah punya penggantimu."

Sakura kaget, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke. "Siapa?"

"Sai."

_Whoosh!_

Angin malam bertiup kencang sebagai _backsound_ dari pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

"Sai?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Berharap bahwa yang tadi itu karena ia salah mendengar.

"Ya. Sai. Aku menyukainya. Ah, bukan. Aku mencintainya. Dan ia juga mencintaiku. Jadi, kami sudah memutuskannya."

"Memutuskan apa, hah?" Sakura benar-benar marah. Tak menyangka bahwa orang yang sejak dulu ia kagumi itu ternyata —gay?

"Memutuskan untuk saling mencintai, lah!"

"Tapi, Sai kan sudah sama Ino..," kali ini Sakura mengecilkan sedikit volume suaranya. Ia benar-benar kecewa pada Sasuke, Sai, semua. Padahal mereka teman baik sejak masih di kandungan ibu mereka masing-masing.

Uohh, _hyperball! Hyperball!_

"Iya. Sai juga sudah membuat keputusan untuk menceraikan Ino, kok."

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat ringan sekali membuat Sakura ingin menghabisinya, saat ini juga.

Plak! Tamparan mulus mendarat di wajah maskulin Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang mengambil hak asuh Ichi dan Hitsu!"

"Sakura, aku akan memberimu perumpamaan..," ujar Sasuke disela-sela ringisannya.

"Tidak pernah. Dan tidak akan pernah!"

"Tapi kau akan mendengarnya sekarang..," kata Sasuke. "Kalau kita ingin mendapat satu kaleng _coke_ dari mesin minuman, kita harus memasukkan koin ke mesin itu, kan?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia tetap memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Setelah kau masukkan koin itu, baru minumannya bisa dikeluarkan..," lanjut Sasuke.

Tetap dengan _deathglare_nya, Sakura berjalan mundur karena Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Nah, jadi minumannya punya siapa? Punya si orang yang memasukkan koin, kan? Makanya, Ichi dan Hitsu itu kudapat setelah aku memasukkan –ehm, yah, kau tahu."

Saat ini jarak mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi, Sakura tak bisa mundur lagi karena di belakangnya sekarang sudah kasur. Ia jatuh terduduk. Sialnya Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, sehingga wajah kedua orang itu, yah, dekat tentunya.

"Jadi, Ichi dan Hitsu milikku."

"Mesum sialan!" umpat Sakura pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Sasuke.

Merasa menang, Sasuke keluar dari kamar sambil tersenyum iblis.

Dari kamar Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke terus menyebut Sai, Sai, Sai.

Lima detik sekali.

Seminggu sudah sejak kejadian itu, Sakura melewati seminggu terakhirnya dengan perasaan galau. Sasuke bilang ia yang akan mengurus semua surat perceraiannya. Tak jarang Sasuke menelpon Sai langsung di depan Sakura dengan suara yang sengaja dibesar-besarkan. Mulai dari perceraian mereka dengan istri masing-masing, bagaimana resepsi pernikahan mereka, berapa anak-anak mereka yang harus dijaga kelak, dan hal-hal berunsur dewasa yang tak perlu dijelaskan.

Tidur pisah ranjang. Makan pisah meja.

Sakura pikir, ia harus menggunakan waktu yang tersisa seefektif mungkin. Anaknya adalah prioritas nomor satu, setidaknya dalam satu minggu terakhir. Karena setelah itu mereka sudah diambil oleh ayah tak berguna yang –argh! Tak perlu dibicarakan.

Sakura sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Apa ia masih sayang pada suaminya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan suaminya itu? Masih? Masih?

_Still, of course!_

Di sisi lain, Sakura kecewa bukan main. Mending kalau Sasuke naksirnya ke cewek. Lha, ini?

Sama jenis.

'Ugh! Dasar maho!' runtuk Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura pernah mencoba menelpon Ino, istri Sai yang juga merupakan sahabatnya. Suara Ino terdengar gugup saat ditelpon, aneh.

"_E-eh, S-sakura? T-tu-tumben telpon," kata Ino._

"_Ya. Ini menyangkut masa depan suami kita, Ino."_

"_Ah, Sai bukan suamiku lagi. Apa, hah?"_

"_Ha?"_

"_Ah, bukan. Maksudku ada apa kau menelponku, Sakura?"_

"_Tidak. Hanya ingin memastikan, kalau ini bukan tipuan Sasuke. Si brengsek sialan itu ternyata gay. Dia homo! Maho!"_

"_Ya. Sai juga."_

"_Ya. Maksudku menelponmu, sekadar pengen curhat kok. Kalau kau tidak keberatan."_

"_A-aku, k-keber-ratan, Sakura. Mma-maaf." Dan –klik! Sambungan terputus._

Begitulah kutipan percakapan Sakura dan Ino _via _telpon kemarin. Benar-benar tragis.

'Mungkin saat itu Ino masih _shock_ karena menyadari fakta bahwa suaminya seorang maho,' pikiran positif Sakura.

~0~

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke. "Masakkan makanan spesial, boleh?"

"Tidak mau..," balas Sakura ketus. Sakura sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca novel lama _Da Vinci Code-_nya.

Kenang-kenangan masa pacaran. Tapi novel itu disampul, supaya gak ketahuan Sasuke. Kan malu.

"Ayolah. Sai mau datang hari ini. Mau ya? Ya? Yayayayaya?"

Mendengar Sai ingin datang membuat telinga Sakura memanas. "Gak mau! Masak aja sendiri!"

"Sakuraaaa… Mau ya?!" kata Sasuke diakhiri _wink_ yang seperti –oek, bencong baru belajar.

"Gak."

"Ayolah, Sakura kan cantik."

Tak direspon.

"Sakura,", "Sakura, aku lagi ngomong sama kamu." , "Hei, Sakura. Denger gak, sih?".

_Ting tong/_

"Tuh. Gak sempet kan, jadinya! Sai udah keburu datang!" dengan seenaknya Sasuke menuduh Sakura.

Sakura tetap membaca novelnya dalam diam.

Tak lama kemudian Sai sudah bersama Sasuke di ruang tamu, duduk di sofa tepat di depan Sakura yang sedang membaca novelnya.

Sai duduk tanpa menyapa Sakura terlebih dulu, menganggap kalau itu adalah rumahnya sendiri.

Padahal mereka teman sejak kecil. Teman bisa jadi musuh kalau sedang cemburu, eh?

Makanya.

"Hei, Sai..," panggil Sasuke lembut sambil merangkul pundak Sai mesra. Sakura yang tak sengaja melirik berasa pengen muntah saat itu juga. "Kau sudah menetapkan tanggal pernikahan kita?"

"Uhm," Sai tampak sedang berpikir. "Belum!"

'Mau jawab **belum** aja harus mikir? Sok centil amat!' kata Sakura dalam hati. Cemburu mungkin.

"Kau sudah makan, Sai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum. Ino payah. Ia tak memasakkan apa-apa lagi buatku. Jadinya tiap hari aku harus makan di luar..,"

"Ah, begitu. Kalau gitu, kau makan di sini saja tiap hari. Sakura akan memasakkan makanan yang enak untuk kita! Setiap hari! Jadi aku bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari!"

"Hei, unyil! Jangan seenaknya, dong!" Sakura jelas tak terima diperintahkan seenaknya begitu. "Dia kan istr –bukan, suami –ah, bukan. Pokoknya Sai kan milikmu, dia tanggung jawabmu. Jadi kau saja yang mengurusi kebutuhannya!"

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku tak bisa memasak. Jadi, tolong."

"Tidak mau!"

"SAKURA!" kali ini Sasuke meneriakkan namanya, di depan Sai.

Sakura pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamarnya. Ia benar-benar tak kuat menghadapi semua ini. 'Sabar. Sabar,' katanya dalam hati menguatkan diri.

~0~

28 Maret. Hari di mana diadakan sidang perceraian dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

Kenapa 28 Maret? Harus ya 28 Maret?

Iya, kata Sasuke itu kado spesial untuk Sakura.

'Memang dasar gak punya otak,' kali ini pikiran negatif Sakura.

"Sakura! Kau sudah bangun?" panggil Sasuke dari luar kamar. "Ayo, siap-siap. Kita ke pengadilan sekarang. Aku sudah siap, nih."

'Dia semangat sekali, ya?'

Sakura keluar kamar, ternyata ia juga sudah rapi. Sejak tiga jam yang lalu malah.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya dititipkan ke rumah Nenek Mikoto, supaya aman. Tentu setelah Sakura melewati waktu-waktu terakhir untuk bisa bersama anak-anaknya.

Sekarang Sakura hanya pasrah, ia sudah menyerahkan semua pada Tuhan.

"Nah, ayo. Kita berangkat!" ajak Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Senyum penuh arti, namun sulit diartikan.

"Kau senang sekali, ya."

"Tentu!"

~0~

Perjalanan menuju kantor pengadilan sunyi senyap. Tak ada satupun yang mau buka mulut.

Antara tegang, rela tak rela, dan sebagainya.

Sampai akhirnya kantor pengadilan sudah di depan mata, tapi—

Sasuke malah berbelok melewati kantor pengadilan.

"Tunggu! Hei, pantat ayam! Kita mau ke mana sekarang?!" seru Sakura. "Kantor pengadilan sudah lewat!"

"Oh, yakah? Wowwowowowowoowowowowowo...," Sasuke malah menanggapi perkataan serius Sakura dengan candaan. "Gue harus bilang WOW lah yaaa..,"

"Gak lucu tahu, nggak?!"

Sakura merasa matanya mulai berair. Ia meraih tisu di mobil untuk menyeka matanya.

Benar saja, Sakura memang menangis.

"Kau nangis, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke santai setelah lima menit lamanya Sakura menangis.

"Nanya lagi!"

"Maaf, aku gak tahu kalau kamu sampai nangis."

"Kau tega! Sial! Kau mempermainkanku!"

Seterusnya, kembali sunyi. Sunyi sampai perjalanan mereka berakhir,

.

.

.

.

.

di rumah orangtua Sakura?

"Ayo, keluar!" perintah Sasuke setelah ia membukakan pintu mobil Sakura dan menariknya keluar.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika sadar bahwa kini dirinya sedang berada di rumah orangtuanya.

"_By the way, Happy Birthday!"_

"Kita gak jadi cerai, ya?" tanya Sakura disela-sela tangisnya. Matanya sudah sembab, hidungnya memerah. Kondisinya saat itu kacau sekali.

"Iya, siapa juga yang mau cerai…," jawab Sasuke. "Maaf, kalau seminggu ini sudah jahat padamu," lanjutnya sebelum mencium kening istrinya yang masih bengong itu.

Yang ditarik keluar mulai sadar, bahwa dirinya tertipu.

"Hei, Sakura!" tiba-tiba Naruto keluar dari rumah orangtua Sakura diikuti oleh Sai, bermaksud menghampiri teman kecilnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, ya! Semoga kedepannya kau akan semakin baik!"

"Terimakasih, Naruto!" balas Sakura.

Kali ini giliran Sai. "_Happy Birthday, _ya! Awalnya aku tak mau dilibat-libatkan begitu, masa aku disuruh si sialan ini jadi pasangan homonya?! Setelah tahu kalau ini untuk mengerjaimu baru aku mau, Saku –hey! Kau nangis?"

"Iyalah! Semua itu karenamu!" seru Sakura sambil meninju pelan lengan kiri Sai.

"Aw! Sakit!"

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian memeluk Sasuke erat. "Kau memang sialan."

"Hei, aku juga manusia selain kalian di sini. Jadi hargai keberadaanku," kata Naruto pura-pura tersinggung dikacangin. Sedangkan Sai di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf. Nah, ayo masuk!" ajak Sasuke.

~0~

"Sakura, sayang. Selamat ulang tahun," ucap ibu Sakura sebelum memeluk putri tunggalnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Ma. Sakura kangen Mama…,"

Disusul oleh ayah Sakura, "Selamat ulang tahun, ya, Nak. Sasuke gak macem-macem, kan? Gak berlebihan kan ngerjainnya?"

"Thanks, Pa. Nggak, kok. Kalian kompak banget, loh. Ichi sama Hitsu mana?"

"Di siniiiI!" lalu kedua anak itu pun berlari memeluk ibunya. "Mama! Selamat ulang tahun, ya.."

"Iya, terima kasih, Nak..," Sakura hampir menangis lagi, saking terharunya.

Dan masih banyak lagi selametan dari teman-teman Sakura,

"Hoy, selamat ulang tahun!"

"Sakuraaaaa! _Happy birthday!"_

"Woi, traktirannya mana?" yang ini jangan dihiraukan.

"Sakuraaa! Selamat ulang tahun ya. Semoga tahun ini makin cantik, pinter, sekseh, en bohai!"

"Sshhh! Di sini banyak anak kecil."

Dan dari Bapak-Ibu mertua yang pasti.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura. Sasuke memang nakal kemarin, tapi nakalnya imut ya," kata Mikoto.

"Gak deh, Ma. Kalau Mama jadi aku, grrr, itu Sasuke bisa-bisa Mama lempar."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura. Maaf, kemarin bukan bermaksud menutup telponmu. Itu karena Sai yang menyuruhku," ujar Ino. "Cieciecie, suamimu romantis ya. Pandai banget bikin istrinya nangis terharu. Cieh cieh!"

"Hn. Terserah. Tapi gak masalah. Aku tahu kok, saat itu Sai yang menyuruhmu seperti itu. Sampai tiba-tiba kau membentakku, 'apa, hah?'. Itu pasti kau sedang membentak Sai!"

"Iya. Syukurlah kalau kau tahu, Sakura."

Pantas saja orangtua Sakura adem ayem pas tahu Sasuke mengajukan surat perceraian.

Pantas saja Ino gelagapan saat Sakura telpon, ternyata orang kayak Ino bisa gugup juga.

Pantesan.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura. "Terima kasih, ya."

"Buat?"

"_Surprise_ sadismu! Sadis. Sadis."

"Aku memang berbakat kalau disuruh begitu."

"Ya. Terserah."

Pesta ulang tahun itu berlangsung sederhana, tapi bahagia. Banyak anak kecil, anak dari teman-teman seangkatan.

Yang jelas, Sakura bersyukur bisa mendapat orangtua sebaik orangtuanya, suami sebaik suaminya, anak seimut anak-anaknya.

'Oh, terima kasih Tuhan. Aku bahagia.'

* * *

Kyaa, thanks buat yang udah bersedia baca.

saya masih baru di sini, mohon maaf kalau masih ada penyalahgunaan kalimat dan kata-kata.

RnR?


End file.
